


陳家有子初長成

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 大綱文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 22





	陳家有子初長成

陳家有位小少爺，今年二十有六。  
他含著金湯匙出生，所有吃的、喝的、用的都是最好的，從睜開眼睛的第一秒開始就已經贏過世界上其他百分之七十的人。  
三個小時前，他離家出走了。

在那之前半小時，他的父親指著他的鼻子破口大罵。父親問他，你到底接不接受企業聯姻？他搖頭；父親又問，那你是執意要棄家族企業之不顧，跑去拉小提琴？他點頭；父親氣得七竅生煙，最後一次開口：陳家的一切或你那個同性小情人，你只能選一個！

陳小少爺想都沒想，拎著他的小提琴奪門而出。

小情人早就在隔壁街口等著了，看少爺從另一頭逆風走來，場景實在過於悲壯，他在「哭著大喊你還有我」和「安靜地牽起他的手」之間選了後者。

小少爺牽到小手開心了一點，一臉慘兮兮地開玩笑：「我現在一窮二白，為了你淨身出戶了，怎麼辦？」

陳家老爺雖然把小少爺逼跑了，倒也不是真那麼忍心斷絕父子關係。畢竟是最寵愛的小兒子，又怎麼捨得他在外頭風吹雨淋？於是陳老爺派人偷偷跟著小少爺，暗中保護他，順便調查了一下他的同性戀人是什麼來頭，不曉得哪來的豬，居然還想頂他家白菜。

不查沒事，這一查可不得了。對方姓楊，陳老爺一驚，這楊家可不就是那赫赫有名的黑幫世家嗎？代代都是混黑的，陳老爺又急又氣，論地位陳家沒有一點比不上楊家，但經商的染了黑通常都沒有什麼好事，陳家是絕對不願意幹那種勾當，髒了自家門牌。

自家那蠢兒子從小傻白甜，怕是還不知道自己捅了什麼簍子。陳老爺立馬打電話給派遣在外跟蹤小少爺的保鑣，要他匯報少爺當前行蹤，情況允許的話馬上把人抓回來，千萬注意低調，不要打草驚蛇。

保鑣：老板，小少爺和楊少待在一塊。

陳老爺：！！！

陳老爺：他們在做什麼？Eddy還安全吧？附近有別人嗎？有沒有楊家的人也在暗中埋伏？

保鑣：有的，老板，他、他們在⋯⋯

陳老爺：在幹嘛！你快說啊！？

保鑣：在幫少爺和楊少排隊買珍珠奶茶。

陳老爺：⋯⋯

陳老爺：？

楊家財大氣粗，雇用一級保鑣做這種事嗎？你讓他們好不容易訓練出來的渾身肌肉去拎兩杯珍珠奶茶，不管是誰都會哭的吧。

陳老爺摸不透楊家心思，但既然對方沒有出手，恐怕還不知道他們楊家最小的孩子已經和陳家小少爺勾搭上了。陳老爺摸不著下一步棋該怎麼走，只得繼續派人跟著小少爺，見機行事。

小少爺夢想成為小提琴家，當年讀的正好也就是音樂學院。當時他提出這個要求，陳老爺是第一時間馬上就一口答應了，花不到半個月就把所有手續辦好，甚至準備建造一棟圖書館捐贈給學校，以備不時之需。沒想到小少爺十分爭氣，靠自己的實力拿到了入學資格，陳老爺很欣慰。但他以為兒子學音樂不過就是玩票，畢業了總得回家繼承家業，誰曉得這傢伙在上學期間認識了楊家那小夥子，被勾了魂，執意要當音樂家不說，甚至想帶著他跑到國外領證。陳老爺怎麼能忍？好好的一根苗子，怎麼就被人偷拔了去，好氣。他還在這頭後悔當年的決定，那頭楊家居然來電話了。陳老爺正襟危坐，馬上吩咐下人開啟監聽和錄音設備，戰戰兢兢接通了電話。電話那頭是個溫文儒雅的女人，聲音略有些沙啞，她首先自我介紹，自稱是楊家夫人。

陳老爺：你們有什麼條件？

楊夫人：嗯？條件？不，先生，是這樣的⋯⋯

陳老爺：我無意冒犯楊家，但恕我拒絕一切不合理的要求。Eddy確實是我們陳家的繼承者，可當今整個陳家還是鄙人當家，有事衝我來就行了，不必牽掛犬子！

楊夫人：您誤會了，我不是這個意思。是這樣的，我聽我那不成材的兒子說⋯⋯

陳老爺：我們陳家歷代都幹這一行，雖然行的是商，開口閉口不免都是利益，但我們只走正經路，寧願辛苦點繞遠路，也絕不捨棄正義和良知！

楊夫人把電話掛了。

幾分鐘後楊少爺聽完母親氣急敗壞的抱怨，有些無奈地打給自家戀人，問他你爸爸是不是，就是，稍微有點，那什麼，問題？

陳小少爺：？哎不是寶貝你怎麼還罵人呢。

楊少爺百口莫辯，頭很痛。他曉得因為他的姓，必定讓陳老爺有很多顧忌和猜疑。但世人只記得他們是黑幫世家，卻不曉得其中真正的實情——不錯，楊家確實是搞黑的，但他們的黑只針對惡人，絕不欺壓平民百姓，要說正義和良知，楊家不比別人少。楊少爺吩咐屬下採買了能撲滿一整面牆的補品，全裝進車裡之後開車去接他的傻白陳。黑色禮賓車咻地一下停在咖啡廳前，楊少爺搖下車窗，對著等在路邊戀人擺了手勢要他上車。陳少爺當即被帥得差點腳軟。

他說，親愛的你開車的樣子好帥。  
開車很帥的楊少爺下一秒就把他送回了陳家。

陳少爺震驚，陳老爺更震驚：楊家到底搞的哪一齣？楊小少爺在接到母親電話之後就已經搞清楚他們這一個老陳一個小陳恐怕就是兩個戲精，也懶得多解釋什麼，只是吩咐下人把補品都搬到門邊，再一樣一樣親手遞給他未來的岳父⋯⋯或者公公，隨便，不重要。

楊少爺誠意十足，把家族近年來處理過的一些規模較大的事件製作成厚厚一本檔案，交給楊老爺親閱。楊老爺翻了一輪，滿腦子彈幕都是「震驚！不看不是地球人！」。

楊少爺90度鞠躬、謙和地開口：請您把令郎交付給我。

陳老爺嚇得得不輕，轉頭瞪自己的兒子：你是被上的那個嗎！？

楊少爺：⋯⋯

陳少爺：⋯⋯

陳老爺理了理儀容，試圖給自己找回一點氣勢，他看著眼前的小輩，語氣肅穆：為什麼？給我一個理由。或者應該這麼問——楊家到底想要什麼？

楊少爺：我不代表楊家，只代表我個人。我不會繼承家業，不會出手干涉楊家的事，除非我的家人受到生命威脅。我這輩子只愛兩件事，一是小提琴，二是他。

他看向戀人，眼底滿滿的眷戀。

楊少爺：這不牽扯利益，也不是任何一種聯姻關係。我之所以希望您能把兒子交付給我，僅僅是因為我愛他。

陳老爺：我要怎麼相信你說的話？

楊少爺：家母慈愛，已經接受小輩這份感情。至於家父那邊，過幾日就會有表示的。

陳老爺：什麼表示？

楊老爺：還不清楚，但請不要擔心，我會給您一個交代。

一週後，一窮二白、淨身出戶的楊少爺，拎著一把小提琴出現在陳家門口，把自己交代得明明白白。

陳老爺：⋯⋯

陳家保鑣：老板，我們堅決不接受排隊買珍珠奶茶的指令。

陳老爺：⋯⋯⋯

直到陳小少爺牽著楊少的手去商場買完準備送給楊老爺的一車補品，陳老爺都沒能緩過來。他和陳少爺都不知道的是，楊少在父親面前剛提出「我戀愛了，對象是男的」幾個字，就險些被打斷了腿。楊老爺給氣得啊，三天沒回家，睡在公司加了整整三天班。最終那車補品全送到了楊夫人手上，她優雅地招呼兒子和兒媳(男)進門，吩咐下人倒茶的時候順手給兒子塞了兩張卡，沒有金額上限的那種。

楊夫人：老頭子就是脾氣大，不做點什麼氣不過，你們別介意昂。這兩張卡是媽媽昨天給你辦的副卡，你拿去跟小陳買好吃的，別餓著了。

楊少爺：謝謝媽，我就不客氣了。

陳少爺：啊，那個，謝、謝謝夫人。

楊夫人：不謝不謝，叫什麼夫人，多生分！快喊阿姨。哎呀小陳是好孩子，你爸爸那關肯定也不好過，但沒事，阿姨給你們撐腰，誰要是欺負你了跟阿姨說，阿姨派人處理他。

陳少爺：⋯⋯

處理？

陳少爺：謝謝阿姨。

楊少這頭有了卡，陳少卻還是回不了家：陳老爺和楊老爺一樣氣著，雖然收下了補品卻仍不肯見兒子，把家裡密碼鎖換了一套數字，讓小少爺連家裡第一層大門都進不去。楊少爺只得把他拎回自己家，畢竟他這頭有楊夫人撐著，楊老爺雖然凍結兒子的所有帳戶，卻也對妻子給他副卡、保留楊家所有房宅通行許可權的行為睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。他牽著陳少，隨手把指紋壓在辨識器上，寬長的鐵門便從裡頭被人打開了——整排西裝筆挺的肌肉佬一邊鞠躬恭迎來人一邊大喊「少爺好」，看到陳少跟在後頭，一排人識相地又多喊了句「少夫人好」。

楊少爺：嗯。

突然變成楊少夫人的陳少爺：⋯⋯

黑道世家這麼酷炫的嗎。

陳少爺在楊家滋潤地過了一週，一日他還躺在主臥的三米大床上，事故就發生了。

大清早楊少爺接到通知後也不敢吵醒陳少，只是在熟睡的戀人額上印下一個吻後就火燎急燎地衝出門，等到陳少爺迷迷糊糊醒來、發現枕邊少了個人，已經是下午一點的事情了。他走出臥房，發現外頭守在門邊的肌肉佬保鑣從三個減少到剩下一個，有些緊張地問：你們楊少呢？

肌肉佬：少爺有要事出門，請少夫人不必驚慌，廚房已經準備好餐點，請您用餐。

陳少爺心底不安，但畢竟不是自己家，他也不好多問。楊家餐桌又大又長，能坐下足足十二個人。平時有楊少爺陪著倒不覺得清冷，如今剩下陳少爺一個人，滿滿一桌菜他只吃了半片麵包和一杯牛奶便再也嚥不下其他東西。他試著撥打電話給戀人，電話那頭卻顯示關機。出事了。如果有什麼導致陳少爺找不到楊少，只會有兩種原因：楊少正在演奏會途中，或者他出事了。

陳少爺立刻改撥電話給陳老爺：爸，是我⋯⋯別吵！有急事！

陳老爺：⋯⋯急就急，什麼急事你還衝你爹發飆了。

陳少爺：我聯絡不上楊少！

陳老爺：所以呢？

陳少爺：他一定是出事了，否則不可能讓我找不到。爸你幫幫我吧，求你了，爸——

陳老爺幾天沒見到兒子，雖然還在扮黑臉，但聽見愛子哭著求自己，他又怎麼忍心不管不顧。

陳老爺動用關係，把楊家方圓十里的監視器都調出來，派人從楊家為起點追蹤楊少的行蹤。最終在早晨八點三十七分的監控看到楊少帶著人坐上車，首先繞路到另一棟別墅拿了兩個箱子，之後又回到車上往北邊開了23公里。

陳老爺：臥槽，還說不搞黑的，那箱子裡該不會是什麼違法的東西吧？

陳少爺：不會的⋯⋯不會的吧，爸？

陳老爺：你現在是在問我嗎？那好像是你男人不是我男人吧⋯⋯不准在這種時候給我害羞！

陳老爺不可能親自上陣，只是派了保鑣出動，在車子啟動的前一刻他從門口的監視器畫面看見自己的寶貝兒子像兔子一樣溜進後座，但他也無心阻止。染黑就染黑吧，陳老爺無奈地想，兒子喜歡，還能斷絕關係不成？反正有保鑣在，小少爺也不會出事。保鑣隊長和陳老爺匯報少爺的安危，收到老闆「沒事，你們辦事我放心，我相信你們會保護好少爺」的回覆後，坐在後座涼涼地想：老闆真愛開玩笑，一會兒還不知道是我們保護少爺還是少爺保護我們呢。

陳家司機什麼不會，把車開得無比拉風最擅長。黑色廂型車一個甩尾甩出敞篷車的氣勢，頓時之間風砂朦朧，陳少爺下車後第一眼便見到楊少被綁在生鏽的銅管上，嘴角還在滲著血。

陳少一下子哭了，衝過去替他解綁。

陳少爺：我天⋯⋯你沒事吧？

楊少爺：你怎麼——

陳少爺：這下手也太重了，別怕，馬上就可以回家了，我⋯⋯

楊少爺：你來這裡做什麼？很危險你不知道嗎？你是傻子啊！你——

陳少爺：閉嘴！腿都傷成這樣了你還逞什麼強！還痛不痛？都、都裂開了，嗚⋯⋯誰打的？誰！

楊少爺：⋯⋯

別的地方不好說，但腿傷妥妥的來自楊少爺他老爹。

壞人從後頭走來，用鋼棍拍了拍掌心，笑得無比狡猾：哎喲，難不成這就是咱們楊少那個小情人？長得可真嫩⋯⋯哎喲喲，這小眼神，好兇哦。

陳少爺張開雙手護住楊少，紅著眼吼道：你想要什麼？

他注意到角落那兩個眼熟的箱子，說：你已經拿到想要的東西了吧？為什麼還不放人？想撕票？

壞人：你問問你的親親楊少唄。

陳少爺轉頭，小聲問：⋯⋯寶貝，怎麼回事？

楊少爺也小聲的在他耳邊解釋，原來這批人是國際毒梟，楊老爺那兒已經追蹤了三個月，也和警方合作了，現在事情來到尾聲，只要走完最後一步棋就能把這票人一網打盡。

可惜事情露出了馬腳，楊老爺過於積極的態度引起壞人質疑，他只得放慢節奏、更改計畫進程。今天早上會那麼著急出門就是因為楊老爺收到警方通知，說毒梟已經備好船隻，準備做完最後一單交易就撒手逃到國外⋯⋯楊老爺只得匆匆和楊少解釋狀況，交代他立刻動身接手這次任務。

這單交易楊家既然是(假)中間人，作為最重要的魚餌，他們準備的兩個鋁製硬箱裡裝著的必然是品質優良而且不參雜質的海洛因；但不曉得是內部出了間諜還是事情在某個環節出了錯，竟被毒梟查出箱子裡裝的只是普通麵粉。

接下來的事情陳少爺也都看到了，他氣得想甩楊少一巴掌，卻又捨不得動手。

陳少爺：這麼重要的事，你為什麼不告訴我！？

楊少爺：我怎麼說？我也是早上才得知這個消息，我怎麼說！

陳少爺：這麼危險的任務，為什麼會派你⋯⋯以前不都只讓你負責調查普通事件嗎？為什麼⋯⋯嗚，你要是出事了，我怎麼辦啊！

楊少爺：Eddy⋯⋯別哭，你別哭⋯⋯

陳少爺：你要是出了什麼事，我、我——

楊少爺：你別亂想，也別說傻話！

陳少爺：嗚、你要是出事，我也不想活了！

看著人質你儂我儂的壞人：現在不想活的人是我。

壞人食指一揮，馬上有一排惡煞拿著各種棍棒、重物圍住陳少爺和楊少爺，壞人發話：敢搞老子，就要有小命不保的覺悟！那群條子還以為掌握老子的行蹤了，呸！全是一群傻蛋！老子早就知道被盯上了，放出去的都是假消息！楊少爺掙扎著站起來，把陳少往後拉，說：你想怎麼樣！我們的人就在外頭，你跑不了了！

壞人：我就是跑不了，也要拉你一起陪葬！就成全你們神仙眷侶一起下黃泉吧，哈哈哈哈！來人！給我打！死命打！

楊少爺一驚，看見自己帶來的人早就被打暈了扔在一邊，立刻轉頭朝陳家保鑣大吼：——你！還有你！都愣著幹什麼？混什麼吃的？還不快動起來，以保護陳少為第一優先！

陳家保鑣隊長拉好頭盔，在微型對講機裡下令：第一小隊聽令，三級警戒，依A計畫行動，以楊少為第一保護對象！

新來的年輕小保鑣不解，向身邊的前輩提問：哥，為什麼是保護楊少？明明陳少才是我們——

前輩：噓，不想被陳少扒皮的話就聽令，還有出任務的時候禁止聊天。

年輕保鑣：——是！

保鑣們不是吃素的，雖然聊了兩句但也以最快速度控制了場面，陳少甚至有空閒時間把楊少的袖口撕開，簡單地替他處理了傷口的砂石，然後試圖把他整個背起來。

壞人：想幹什麼！喂，去把姓陳的給我拿下！

只見惡煞拎著鐵棍朝陳少後腦揮去，楊少一驚，反射性伸出手掌護住陳少的腦袋，下一秒整個人被一股力量甩到另一側、小幅度的摔在地上，楊少剛爬起來，就看到陳少——他的柔弱小寶貝——此時捲起衣袖，一手抓著一個惡煞的頸部，手上用力一掐把自己撐起來踩在其中一人肚子上，然後一個迴旋踢把第三個衝向他的惡煞踹飛在地。

楊少：⋯⋯

楊少：？

陳少氣紅了眼，大喊一聲保鑣隊長的代號，隊長聽到指令馬上意會，叫了兩個人過去把楊少抬起來放到一邊休息。陳少爺確定愛人安全後邊躲開攻擊邊繞到壞人身後往他的尾椎用力一踢，趁他重心不穩時搶走他手上的鋼棍，再使力朝右側一揮——角落的鋁箱當即被打得變形，甚至有麵粉飄散出來。陳少三兩下把壞人壓制在地上，沾了灰的皮靴踩著他的後頸，然後舒展了一下筋骨：現在，我給你兩個選擇。

壞人：⋯⋯什、什麼？

陳少：跪下，等警方到了之後自首，或者投胎等下輩子贖罪。

壞人：你⋯⋯不是，等等，我⋯⋯

陳少：不選嗎？不選的話，我就默認你選第二種了？

壞人：——啊等等！別踩⋯⋯痛！很痛！！！

陳少：痛？你剛剛打Brett的時候，他就不痛嗎？啊！？

壞人：等等！——操！老闆⋯⋯楊老闆，我不幹了！這跟合約說好的不一樣，老闆、啊——救命啊啊啊啊！

楊少爺在後頭聽見壞人喊的話，似乎想到什麼，連忙喊了陳少的名字，陳少聽見後回頭看向愛人，發現楊少額頭上的傷已經嚴重瘀血，觸目驚心，氣得又踩了一腳壞人的背骨。

壞人：啊啊啊啊——

楊老爺從陰暗處走出：好了，都給我停下！

陳少微微放鬆力道：楊⋯⋯楊先生？

壞人看見楊老爺，馬上甩開陳少、哭著爬到他腳邊，乖乖地讓楊老爺帶來的人替他療傷。

陳少不解：楊先生？

楊老爺把現場簡單收拾了一下，之後拍拍西裝上的灰塵，微微頷首向陳少道歉。

楊老爺：抱歉，陳家少爺。

陳少爺有些生氣了，口氣不善：怎麼回事？

楊老爺邀請陳少爺到他們私家經營的茶館，這才娓娓道來。  
原來所謂毒品通緝任務不過就是一個幌子，沒有什麼國籍毒梟，也沒有長達好幾個月的警民合作，一切都只是楊老爺佈下的局，想要考驗一下自家兒子，也試探試探陳少。

他在簡訊中不只向兒子解釋了毒品案，更告訴他如果他能完美解決這件事，自己便認可他和陳少的戀情。楊少爺怎麼會不知道任務的危險性？他雖然姓楊，卻和陳少一樣排斥接手家族企業，執意要成為音樂家。楊老爺趁這次機會告訴他，如果他連這點小事都不敢冒險、不敢試一次，以後要怎麼保護心愛的人？楊少當時看著手機沈默了很久，他想保護陳少，更想向家族證明自己有能力獨當一面，於是咬緊牙關，硬著頭皮接下任務。沒想到在最開始任務就失敗了，他不但沒有檢查箱子裡的內容物，更沒有好好隱藏自己的行蹤。楊少有點沮喪，當時他被綁在廢墟裡，套上麻袋被拳打腳踢（其中一個惡煞因為誤傷楊少的額頭，被楊夫人處理掉了），不止使任務失敗，更讓愛人看見自己軟弱的一面。

楊少愧疚不已，他擔心害陳少因為自己被牽扯進來，更擔心他受到傷害——沒想到陳少身手不凡，比保鑣更具攻擊力，一個人只花了不到短短十分鐘就控制住全場。

楊老爺向陳少伸出手：很抱歉，陳少爺，我擅自作主佈了局，試探了你。

陳少爺握上楊老爺的手，滿臉呆滯，顯然還沒消化方才龐大的信息量：呃，不，那個⋯⋯沒事就好，楊先生也是為了兒子用心良苦。

楊老爺：希望你見諒，我們楊家就這一隻獨苗，整個家族都很重視他，更希望他抽離楊家過自己的生活後有人能照顧他、保護他。

陳少爺：我明白。

楊老爺：看到你和你的家人都願意為了這小子挺身而出，我也放心多了。再次道歉，並且感謝你們。

楊少爺：爸，我自己也能⋯⋯

楊老爺：你別插嘴，你想說什麼？你也能保護自己是嗎？能個屁！要是真派你出去處理事情你早就不知道死幾次了！軟弱的東西！

楊少爺：⋯⋯在Eddy面前，您倒是給我一點面子。

見狀，陳少爺善意地笑了一下。

陳少爺：楊先生，請不要擔心，我和Brett會互相照顧、彼此照應的。

陳少爺：他並不軟弱，在我差點被攻擊的時候，是他不顧一切衝上前保護我，所以我也才能義無反顧地為他而戰。

陳少爺：他永遠站在前方，替我擋下所有惡意；他願意把背影交給我，對我毫無防備，因為他知道我也會是他的後盾。

Eddy在桌底下握住Brett的手：他比誰都要堅強，他是我的英雄。

在那之後，陳少爺從家裡搬了出來，搬到楊家的別墅和楊少一起過日子。陳老爺和楊老爺兩個家主約了時間見面，雙方各帶了自家夫人和一大批保鑣，經過協議和商談後敲定了兩個孩子的婚期，還順勢達成兩個商業合作。

別墅裡，楊少正從玻璃窗外偷看在琴房裡練琴的戀人。他敲敲門，探頭進去提醒陳少時間，順便讓他出來吃點東西休息一下。

楊少伸手接過他的小提琴：真是奇怪，你手臂上的肌肉都能徒手掐死一個壯漢了，為什麼撥不好一根G弦。

陳少爺不服了：⋯⋯這哪能一樣啊。

楊少爺沒忍住笑出來：逗你的，給你，喝點甜的。

陳少爺接過橙汁，餘光瞧見嘴角含笑的楊少，側著臉低頭替他整理樂譜，內心一陣柔軟，趁他不備蹭過去偷了個吻。

楊少爺：嗯？你幹嘛。

陳少爺：親親我的美人啊。

楊少爺又笑：少噁心了。

陳少爺：下週三是你的獨奏會吧，有沒有給我留位子？

楊少爺：當然有，記得準時到啊。

陳少爺笑得彎起眼，說：讓爸載我們去吧，省得你還要找車位。

楊少爺：誰的爸？

陳少爺：生你的那個。

楊少爺挑眉：你叫爸叫得倒是挺順。

陳少爺：可不是嘛。

Eddy紅著耳朵從背後摟住Brett，牽起他的手，放到唇邊吻了一下。那無名指上的銀色小圈在太陽底下閃閃發亮，和Brett笑出的小虎牙一樣精巧可愛。

在每個重要的日子裡，我都替你保留了最重要的位置。

來日方長，未來可期。  
感謝陪著我的是你。

Fin.  
2019.12.18


End file.
